Burned Smiles
by tiloop
Summary: Naruto was always all smiles and laughs in school, however outside of those secure walls, a different side of Naruto emerges. Hinata decides to pursue her love and in the process finds the domineering, true hidden nature of Naruto, while simultaneously revealing her own dark secrets. To keep her secret, she must obey his every whim. "From now on, you have to give yourself to me."
1. Chapter 1

"Then, is there really something you can do...just for me?" his lip twitched into a mocking smirk. He titled his head to one side and chuckled under his breath. "There's nothing, right?"

My mouth opened and closed, I wanted to say something, tell him I can do at least one helpful thing, but, what would he want from me?

"Ok, I have an idea then." he opened his palm, closed it into a fist and moved his finger towards me, commanding me to come closer.

I approached him with caution.

"_From now on, you have to give yourself to me_," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath hitting me unexpectedly. I shuddered and immediately take two large steps back.

"Give myself?!" My fists instinctively clench beside me. Does he mean my body? Or does he wants me to be some type of servant?! Or-?!

"I don't mean sex. If that's what you're thinking, and don't even think of calling me something corny like 'master'," he sighs and steps forward and looks down at me, "I just simply need another pair of eyes and an extra set of hands." His azure seething eyes dig through me, my insides tingle for a moment and the next second his head leans lower, and the azure meets my pale orbs. Then, a slight weight presses against my forehead and his azure eyes are within centimeters of mine. He presses deeper into me, "Don't close your eyes." his voice commands, deep in closeness and I can feel his breath caressing my lips. I force my eyes to challenge his, and nod slightly before quickly looking away. "If you think of running away, or stabbing me in the back, it won't go well for you. I have methods of finding people and making them pay tenfold for what they did to me. You saw that today."

The sudden memory of the limp body rampages through my thoughts. The sound of his bones, twisting and cracking, along with the bruises all along his back and blood soaking through what was left of his clothes. His pleading, inflated eyes crying for help remain etched into my head. With his tongue a few feet away, all he could do was mutter and yelp for help, his cries too, infected my ears.

The domineering blonde removes himself from me and pulls me closer to him once more, a hand behind my back, hugging my waist while the other holds my head against his shoulder.

"You must remember, this body of yours and its thoughts along with it- belong to me now." He continues to whisper directly into my burning ear, "You're mine now."

This wasn' the Naruto I had fallen for. The Naruto that caused the classroom to erupt into non-stop laughter, the Naruto that smiled every day, causing my lips to follow suit. I still remember the first time we met after I had transferred…it was like meeting the physical form on the sun's warmth. But it seems I've gotten too close...and now I'm burning.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't spoken to Naruto in almost a week now, but that doesn't help with the constant torment. I see him every day, and he makes sure I know he sees me too. He glances at me every now and then, using the smile I had fallen for, to mock me as I walk the halls. Even my group of friends have noticed, they giggle each time he turns my way, and I quickly avoid his heavy gaze.

"Hinata, I think he might like you. I mean, I understand if it was once or twice, but it's every time you cross his path. It's like he's a moth, attracted to our beautiful Hinata." they giggle without realizing the impact of their teasing.

Their teasing feels like spilled salt and proves to be true when I begin to head home. As part of the student council, I was required to create new forms for the following field trip. We needed to decide on a budget and a location. Tomorrow the final draft will be printed and sent to the teachers for approval.

The process is the same each year, and I can't help but remember last year's field trip. I was a transfer student and had arrived almost halfway into the year. Everyone was nice, but I never managed to find a group of friends. If someone needed to they would talk to me, otherwise they would ignore me, without their need I ceased to exist in that classroom.

The field trip changed everything, though.

We did a simple camping trip, rented a few cabins near a mountain and visited the nearby hot spring during the winter, it was cold, but it was comfortable. That was the first time I really spoke with Naruto. Looking back, I wonder if the Naruto back then was just a petty act. There was no need to pretend in front of me, I had no connections and had no previous knowledge of his class-clown act. Even though we were in the same class, I paid little to no attention to him and slowly closed myself off, distracted myself by joining the student council... I guess that was my first mistake, my first step towards him.

It was time for lunch and someone had forgotten to purchase enough drinks for the entire class, hence, as the student council member of our class, it was decided I would graciously and kindly sacrifice myself for my beloved classmates. I mean, the cold never bothered me anyway. Well, it was time for me to head out when I had run into the golden-headed Naruto. He eyed me up and down, a raised eyebrow obviously questioning my intentions.

"Need to get drinks. Forgot to buy enough." I locked eyes with his and noticed a hint of amusement. "Later." I made my way towards the door before I was yanked by the back of my jacket. He pulled my hoodie and chocked me in the process. Already irritated, I glared at his direction, "What is it?", my voice seemed to oppose my angsty, crooked smile.

"You going alone?" he kept a tight grip on my jacket, refusing to let go.

"It's too cold for anyone to go out right now." I yanked the hoodie, an attempt to free myself.

He laughed before speaking, "Then why are you going? And all alone too?" then finally let go of my now wrinkled jacket. "I'll go too." he patted my head and took one of the jackets hanging from the wall. "I was going out to buy something too anyways, see? I still have my boots on." he smiled for the first time and I noticed how warm my cheeks suddenly felt. The only time I felt warmth in that entire trip was when I was with him.

Anyways, that was all in the past, and it was all an act too. Whether he did it to mess with me, or out of kindness doesn't matter now. Yesterday I finally found out who he really was. A manipulative, ruthless being. How could someone like _that _fake a smile so warm? Lost in thought I cross the last door leading towards the night and let the fresh outside air glide across my face.

As if planned, the scene from a year ago suddenly replays, my shirt is yanked backward, I cough from the sudden pull and stumble back a few feet until a solid object stops the momentum.

"You're finally out." he releases my shirt shortly afterward and shrugs. "I'll walk you home"


	3. Chapter 3

"Here" He holds his open palm. I lift a brow. _Does he want to hold hands_?! My face can't help but morph in question. He sighs, "Your phone. Give me your phone."

"What for? This is the only one I have. You can't have it." I step away from him. He sighs once more and rubs his forehead with his other hand.

"I'm going to save my number, and I need yours too."

"Why?"

"Listen, things are going to change, and I'll need you to answer your phone when I call." he takes the phone from my hand, presses a few buttons, and then his phone plays a familiar ringtone, after the second he swiftly hangs up and hands back my phone. All in a rapid motion, as if he's done it before. "Make sure you answer before the third ring."

I glance up and meet his incandescent eyes,

"What if I answer after the third?" The azure in his eyes lingers for a moment before turning shades darker.

"There won't be a third ring."

We walk home for the next ten minutes without either of us uttering a word. The awkwardness suffocates me, tightening my throat. I evade his eyes, looking anywhere else. I turn and see Han's convenience store around the corner, suddenly remembering what I had to buy for the Student Council. It's the same store I always visit when I need a last-minute purchase. The wooden building is old, has a creaking door and a faint smell of age, but it holds almost anything I've needed since I got here. I should hurry and buy the posters for next week before I forget again.

"I need to stop here." I grab Naruto's sweater, tugging at him to stop.

He looks up groggily and squints at the towards the convenience store.

"No, go another time, I have something to do after this." his hand pulls mine away, and he continues to walk away.

"I can't!" I cross my arms, "I have a meeting in the morning, and I'll have to wake up even earlier if I come in tomorrow." he hesitates for a bit, before heading the same way he was going.

"Wait!" I fiercely lock his arm with mine, "I still owe you." I glance up and see the scowl on his face. "From last year's trip. You helped me buy drinks and carry them back." his tense expression softens.

"When?"

"During last year's trip, when we went to the mountains for the cabins and hot spring." he kept the same confused gaze. "We went a few miles down, and then it started to snow crazy bad, so we had to stay in the store for hours. That's when-" I stop myself before blurting out something I'd regret. Though it's too late, he seems to recall as a grin appears across his smug face.

"I think I can almost remember now...maybe reenacting what happened will enlighten my memory~?" I blush immensely and turn my back to him.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. Come if you want. Stay here or leave, I don't care anymore." I swing the door open, jingling the bells above.

"Welcome!" a friendly voice calls out from behind the counter. I glance at the store owner and smile in reply. From behind, the bells ring once more. "Welcome in!" the owner greets once more, and without turning I know who stands behind me.

"I want some Ramen Noodles. The deluxe ones, the same from that night a year ago. Remember?" he grins slyly, and I can't help but blush once more.

"Don't…don't keep…mentioning that." I feel my face getting hot, and quickly face the other way. "I…remember." My voice suddenly feels so small. When I can't handle the heat anymore, I walk towards a different aisle, away from the harassment. Easing my mind on the task at hand, I examine the posters and choose a packet of five for each field trip location. After that, I search for a few more things and head for the register.

Once I check out, I search for Naruto, only to find him sitting outside, both cups of noodles already waiting to be eaten. Looks like he already bought them, and even prepared them while I looked and checked out.

He's on the phone, speaking with a serious expression, but immediately hangs up once he sees me exit the store.

"I was supposed to buy it for you, and now you got me another one. I'll end up indebted to you." I take a seat across from him and gently place the materials down.

"I don't mind." His words catch me off guard. "I mean it makes no difference." I pause and stare at him confusedly. "You belong to me regardless, so being in debt will make no difference." He takes my noodles and places a piece of meat from his onto mine. "I'll buy you as many things as you want. So, you'll never think of paying me back." My chest feels heavy, and my head pulses.

"I don't understand. Why did you suddenly…" I hesitate for the right words. "Disrupt my peaceful life?" His change in expression makes him look taken aback.

"You think it was peaceful?" he laughs under his breath. "I've kept a close eye on you, Hinata. And your life is anything but. Or would you like you to remind you? Of your beautiful secret? The reason why you can't avoid me? Even if you look away?"


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, a vague figure appears, almost like a shadow, behind Naruto...and I realize once more. Even if he laughs like before and smiles like the sun, eventually, this overwhelming heat will explode. Burning me along with it...just like the man's limp body, I will exist as nothing more than an exhibit of Naruto's anger.

Even so...I've done nothing to Naruto, and the question that haunted me during these past two weeks appears once more. _Why me?_ This is barely my second year at the school and a few months in, someone who has ignored me since we last spoke, seeks me out and claims me as _his_? I simply can't wrap my head around it. Not only that but somehow he managed to dig up my past, the past I've desperately run away from countless times.

"Hinata, you've been on your own for a while now, come back." a flick on my forehead drags me back to my current situation. I stare at his surprisingly calm eyes. He should tell me how he found out. He owes me at least that.

"If you're done eating let's go." His hand reaches for my arm and he roughly drags me up.

"Wait!" I almost scream at him. He turns, nonchalantly, and lifts a brow. "I want to know- How exactly did you find out? What did I do?" His sudden, crooked smile elongates, and he whispers something under his breath. "What did you say?" my voice is lower than before, but it's firm enough to show I'm not playing anymore.

"I find it a bit humorous, you could even say ironic." he hovers over me, and lightly tugs at my hair, pulling it behind my ear, where his lips graze. "It's not like I found out. I've known the entire time. Or more accurately you could say, I was there when it all happened."

I immediately shove his body away from mine. "That's impossible." he's playing with my mind, does he _really _know? He hasn't mentioned any specific details. For all I know he could be toying with me...but then, for what purpose? "You couldn't possibly know. We only spoke last year, and you didn't know who I was." My mind is a mess. _If _he did know, then that means he's lied to me since before and approached me with hidden intentions. And on top of that...that means he's known all along and watched me. "Prove that you know." I need verification.

His gaze shifts from me to the busy street. "Sure." he approaches me once more. "Not now though. Tomorrow. I'll show you tomorrow." he pats my shoulder, motioning to start walking again, "but, next time we'll be walking back to my place. Pack enough things for the night. You'll be staying over." I can't...I don't get him.

"I don't want to spend the night with you…" I stay put in my spot. He pauses, and shrugs, "Not like you have a choice." then as if a thought suddenly crosses his mind he stops once more. "If you dare to not show up, I'll send someone to come fetch you, and they won't be as gentle as me."

…

We reach my door after what seems like forever. "This is it." I look at the small yellow brick house, even though it's where I grew up, it doesn't feel like a home. I don't have a single happy memory from the past. But…

"Hinata!" the door violently swings open, sending it flying right back. "Auntie, be careful! The house is old, you'll end up leaving me homeless!"

"Ahh~ Hinata so many months have passed and you care more about this old house, instead of your old aunt. You're too cruel." she pulls me in for a tight, warm hug. I feel a slight weight lifted off my back. "And who's this? A friend? A boyfriend?" A few bricks fall back on my back, and the weight is back.

"That's right, auntie." I spun around ready to negate the obvious lie. My mouth opens but remains silent when I see the hidden glare behind his shining grin. _I dare you to tell her._ His message is received loud and clear, without the need for words. What a great skill to have.

"Auntie, Hinata hasn't eaten. She left most of the Ramen I bought her in the bowl. I bet auntie's cooking is the best." he's already next to her, holding her hand in his when I realize what he's trying to do. _Heh. Idiot. _

"Actually, Hinata doesn't enjoy my cooking that much. This child is extremely picky!" serves him right, my aunt has the best worst cooking my tongue has ever touched. "Fortunately, though, she does have an amazing Auntie, this auntie went out of her way to purchase fresh cinnamon buns from her favorite Cafe. It's not a meal, but you're welcome to join us."

I felt chills before he spoke those words.

"I would love to." his head passes through my creaking wooden door, and suddenly he's a step closer to my locked up past.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in, come in." my auntie makes sure Naruto feels completely at home, leading him through the living room, into the study room. "It's not much, but this is were Hinata grew up, it holds a lot of memories for the both of us." As she finished her sentence, my mind suddenly becomes conscious of the house's current state. I'm not the neatest person, however being the only one occupying the house, besides my auntie's visits every now and then, there's not much mess to make. It's small and neat, I suppose one could say. Even so, the word 'home' doesn't come to mind when I come back. There are barely any pictures hanging, and the only decorative points are the old-dated curtains and the antique furniture I was handed after my mother passed away. Father's books also make up half the living room, the only fragments he allowed me to keep.

"Sit down, Hinata. I'll get the silverware and plates." My aunt places the bag she purchased on the grey wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. She later scurries and opens the creaking doors, then looks back a bit embarrassed when a moth flies over her head. "I try to cook, but it never turns out well, usually we get takeout…and as a result we rarely open these doors up…" she swashes the moth away, and finally takes the plates.

"I can teach Hinata to cook, I often cook at home for myself, since I'm the only one there as well." Naruto shoots a wide Colgate smile to my weak auntie.

With an exaggerated hand covering her mouth, she gasps, "Really? You live alone as well?" her eyes narrow down on me, "If this boy here can learn to cook, and live on his own, I believe you shouldn't have any trouble doing it as well, my dear niece." I sigh internally. _If _I had the time to cook, I would. There's absolutely no way I have time for that, I have school and my responsibility as a council member as well. Takeout suits my tastes just fine.

"Auntie, I simply don't have time to cook, and if I did- "

"It's alright, instead of cooking at home, I can just come over and cook here." Naruto stares at me, with a hint of laughter hidden behind his doting grin. "I mean, that's if auntie is alright with it."

My auntie passes two plates with two perfectly cut out Cinnabon's, she crosses her arms swiftly and leans back in her chair. "I never got your name." her voice trails off.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm in the same year as Hinata." He seems caught a bit off guard, as am I…my auntie can switch personalities on command. Each time with reason.

"Well, Naruto, if you can manage to teach my wonderful niece how to make a nice meal for the next time I come back, I'll consider paying you for your time's worth. After I assess your skills, of course. Living alone can be quite a handful, and I assume some extra pocket change won't hurt?" she takes out her hand, crossing the table and peering down at Naruto, with eyes of a determined child, he shakes her hand.

"I'd do it for free, she's my responsibility anyways." He chuckles and does a final shake.

"Oh, yours?" she pauses on the words for a moment. I open my mouth to explain what he means, but a sudden ringing cuts me off before I could get a word in. "One second, it's from work" she walks outside, towards the balcony and closes the door behind her. Leaving my alone with a possessive brat.

"Can you avoid saying things like that in front of her? She might not look it all the time, but she catches on to things really fast." I half whisper half yell at him. He raises half a lip and chuckles towards her direction.

"What should I avoid saying, exactly?" he snatches my hand, a bit sticky from the Cinnabon I ate in nervousness earlier. "Tell me." He opens his mouth and smoothly slides his tongue over my fingers.

"Stop…don't do…that." Waves of chills run through my body when he suddenly takes my finger between his teeth, and nibbles on it. "Don't tell her…" My sight begins to blur, and the sensation is slowly driving me insane. I can't seem to manage a sentence. He gently rolls the sleeve from my school uniform blouse and continues to assault my senses by leaving teeth marks up my arm. "Haah-"a weird sound escapes my mouth!

"Hinata!" the voice drags me back to reality and my instincts immediately shove Naruto with all my strength.

"Coming!" I scurry towards my aunt, who holds the phone in front of me.

"Come and say hi its…"

…

Hinata's Auntie walks back into the living room, where Naruto was adjusting himself and seemed to be picking something off the floor.

"What fell?" she asked tilting her head for a better view.

"Oh, I accidentally dropped my plate earlier. I'm picking it up now."

She taps her lip, and her presence leaves the room for a moment, until she takes a seat beside the confused blonde.

"Let's talk about that payment I mentioned earlier. I might add a few conditions."


	6. Chapter 6

It's suffocating. The warmth that radiated from every corner, rapidly revealed its hidden winter.

"I have a few details I would like to add to the previous arrangement if that's all right with you." She tipped her head slightly and smiled gently.

"Anything is fine with me…" Her hands clasp together, and her smile widens.

"In that case, I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Hinata for me…she often keeps to herself and won't tell me what's really going on in her mind. I get she thinks I'll overreact, but that's my job!" she waves her hands dramatically in the air, " regardless, I'm not asking for a full on essay, I don't want you to stalk her either, that would be a bit weird. If you could just let me know if she has any problems at school, or if she's having a hard time with living here alone…" she sighs deeply, glancing back at the kitchen, "If this doesn't work out, I'm afraid I'll have to take her with me overseas." I immediately reject this consequence.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, as her boyfriend, naturally I'll keep watch over her, make sure she doesn't get in any trouble. All I have to do is keep you updated, right?" If Hinata leaves, then all I've worked for will fall apart once more…

"If you could, that would be wonderful, here" she hands me a small violet note card, "It's my personal business card, my work number is in the front and if you turn it around, that's my personal phone number." She taps the light pink back lightly. "Send me your number when you can, so I can call you if I ever have a hard time reaching her." A faint smile blooms on her lips. I can see a close resemblance to Hinata…

"Auntie!" Hinata screams through the kitchen. "Why must you insist on those schools!" she gives back the phone she was using earlier. "I already said I'd stay here. I don't plan on studying abroad." She huffs and plants herself next to me. "Is that what you came for here today? To convince me. Well, I already said no."

"I know, I know. I'm just letting you know, there are other options if you don't find a suitable school nearby." I can see her hesitate before she speaks again. "Your mother would have wanted you- "

"Don't." Hinata's face darkens, "Don't mention her in front of me."

She doesn't have a good relationship with her mother. That's a bit odd, considering…her mother died because of her…

"I would rather leave her behind with everything else if you don't mind." Hinata's hands curl into tight fists. "It's also getting pretty late, if you don't leave now the last bus will leave."

Hinata's aunt slowly rose, and lightly patted her head, before she made her way towards the exit.

After sitting in cold silence for a while, I decided to finally speak.

"I know what happened, you know." No use in keeping it a secret. "Your mom left you, didn't she?" her eyes land on mine, a new expression I haven't seen crosses her face.

"I already said it. I don't like talking about her. She's dead, and nothing will bring her back." A sorrow leaks from her voice. I don't quite get their relationship. She hates her mother but surely grieved her death. "-and I still don't know how you came to know about me or my mom. Frankly speaking, I don't have a single reason to tell you anything." Ahh, Hinata's becoming smug…

"Hinata, did you forget?" she looks up at me, caution and suspicious intermingle in her eyes, "Your mind is part of your body. And all of it belongs to me." I lean closer to her, taking in her sweet aroma. "I'm not the patient type as you have seen, so this time I'll allow it. However, be prepared the next time I ask you because I won't take no for answer". I take her small chin in my hand, feeling her slightly rebel, "Don't forget to come running when I call your name. Remember, before the _third_ ring."

I went home shortly afterward, making a quick phone call on my way there.

"Hmm, Naruto it's been a while, what's up" the voice on the other side echoes in my ears.

"It's about what I asked you last time, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata, huh? I told you already, there's not much I found on her. Someone tried to delete any file she had, the only ones I did find, I already sent."

"Yes, I remember but I have another person, someone close to her. I have her number, when you find anything on her let me know immediately. She might know even more than Hinata."

"Got it, anything else."

"Yes. Before you go back, get me some premium ramen, the spicy chicken flavored one." A small chuckle crosses the lines, "Don't forget." I hang up and continue until my ride picks me up and brings me back home.

…

Hinata {POV}

"Hinata, come here!" its this dream again. It was sunny and nice that day, but in my dream, it's always raining, the sky itself mourns, like the day of her funeral. "Isn't this the school you wanted to attend? It looks a bit difficult, but I'm sure you'll make it in!" her soft features shine brightly with the outside lighting. For some reason, Dad's never in this dream. Just me and her.

"Mom, you'll visit me when I dorm, right? I'll miss your cooking too much." She softly pats my head, kisses my forehead, her natural scent bringing me warmth.

"I'll never allow you to starve, Hinata. You or your sister." Lightning flashes once more, this time contorting the smile that crosses my mother's face. The door behind use swings open, lightning strikes again, this time inside our house, I turn to see the shadow pointing something at my mom. When I have the courage to finally glance back, she's sprawled on the floor. Blood seeping through her cream blouse. A wicked grin covers her past delicate features. The shadow turns to me. I only see a finger and a trigger meeting one another.

As always, I shoot awake from my bed. Ringing fills my head. It's a different ringtone than my alarm. The third missed call, from an unknown number.

"Damn, its Naruto!" I quickly dial the unknown number back.

"The hell, I told you the third ring, not the third call, open the door, I'm outside." I can hear his voice from down the hall.

"Coming" I curse my weak voice. I hate that dream.

I open my front door and wonder why he's here so early first thing in the morning. But I let it slide this time, I must get ready for today.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink? I am a guest and your boyfriend, after all." He takes my hand in his before I can head back to my room.

"What the hell?" he pulls me back, his broad chest touches my back, and his arms encircle me completely. "Why are you shaking so much? Are you sick?" He tilts my head roughly and touches my forehead to his.

I open my mouth, to immediately deny his touch but, alas, his worried expression and calm sapphire eyes, force me to stop. Unknowingly, my gaze turns down, passing his perfectly shaped nose, and lands on his thin peachy lips. I knew he was attractive but looking at him from this closely…is a completely different level.

"F-…Fuck!" I snap out of the handsome trance and push him several feet back. "I have to shower!" I make my escape and curse myself repeatedly.

"Hinata don't worry, if you get sick, I'll make sure to take care of you" a warning shoots from behind me before I close the bathroom door. It's a threat. Definitely a threat.


	7. Chapter 7

After Naruto left last night, I started working on the flyers for the upcoming field trip, the students must choose between another camping trip for two days and one night, or two days and one night in Kyoto. Honestly, they give them the same option last year and the only reason we went camping was to serve as a punishment. Either ways, the fliers took an extra hour of my sleep schedule, and now Naruto is outside my bathroom door, waiting for me…it's so strange. Maybe it's the lack of sleep, or the simple presence of another person outside my door that makes me shiver in the steaming water.

I finished tying my shoelaces and called out, "let's go", before realizing what an odd phrase I had just said. Having someone wait for me to finish showering, and then leaving together to school…it's a warm memory I haven't experienced in a while.

I hate it.

Five minutes into walking towards school, I deliberately stayed back, and bit by bit created enough distance between us, erasing any traces of relation between us. It reached about ten feet when Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Hand." He raised his hand, and dramatically twisted his head back to me. I twitched at his stupidity. "I said, Hand." I sighed.

"Are you an idiot, my hands are full." Is he messing with me, or is it the blonde hair? "I've been carrying these fliers since we left, then again you probably never noticed since you left earlier" as if I stepped on a mine, he suddenly stomped like a child and roughly took my shoulder in his hand.

"You're too slow, at this rate we'll be too late" I accommodated my steps to keep up with his pace, and couldn't help but see the weird stares we received from people, a few pointed fingers and laughed while some called out

He practically dragged me all the way to the school's front gate, with peoples' stare already burning holes through me. I know I'm not supposed to be next to Naruto, and our relationship wouldn't make any type of sense. Regardless, he allows me to walk on my own to class, and even helps me take the fliers to the student council office, I retaliated at first, but caved when a teacher called me out in the hallway.

By the time I finally had time to think, I received a text, 'Bring ramen noodles to roof top. The usual ones.' My stomach growled, I only have enough lunch money for one meal, and this ass is taking a huge bite out of it. In the end I settled for vending machine snacks, and a bottled water, it was all I had enough money for when I finished getting the fresh ramen noodles from the cafeteria. I usually buy a small meal on the way to school, but lately the student council has taken a chunk of my wallet as well…

I reached the last steps of the roof top, It gives off a melancholy type of feeling, I rarely visit this rooftop, but at my old school, it felt like all my break was spent up here, similar to now…back then I was also dragged to the school roof…and here I am following the same steps from my past. Even if I move away…the problem remains with me, huh?

This time however, it was me who pushed that roof top open, my own pandora's box. I walk towards the sleeping figure laying on the ground. I quickly place the food on the floor and make my way back, however as if straight out from a zombie movie, an incredibly cold hand seizes my ankle, dragging me down towards the cold cement floor. Or so I thought.

A warm corpse serves as my cushion.

"Fuck, get off." He coughs and slightly pushes me back.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize automatically, "-but you were the one that pulled my leg first."

I tumble back, and realize the lunch boxes next to him, as does my stomach. I squint at him in question, cursing him in my head.

"Why did you ask me to bring ramen noodles, when you already have this much food." He waves his hand in the wind, like a mad man.

"I can't eat all of this, it's too much for one person, obviously." My head develops a migraine from this single conversation.

"Forget it, I'm leaving." I said those words, yet his eyes chained my body to the ground. What annoying piercing eyes. "Fine, I'll stay, so stop it with the face." I begin to open my snacks out of pure frustration.

"Share those." He snatches the chips I had once held dearly in my arms. I can feel my insides boiling once more.

"Bastard aren't those two enough for you! This is all I have for my lunch." I swing my fist and aim right at his stupid gaze. Right in between his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"These are for you too." I stop my vicious fist, and tilt my head, confused, and thankful. "I made some at home before heading over to your house. You skipped breakfast, right? I had enough to make another lunch box. You can have it, since I have the noodles too. It's too much for me." He points with his chopsticks to the lonely lunch box behind him. I take the lunchbox with me, and cave into the sudden urge to pat his head.

"Thank you, but I'll be eating this somewhere else. I don't really like rooftops." I take three steps before I freeze once again at his words.

"Because of Yamanaka High School?" my stomach immediately sinks, as if swallowed completely by a black hole. The hunger I felt earlier churns into a sick feeling of dread. "I'll be honest with you. I didn't ask you to come here just for the food. I came to affirm everything today." I can't. I don't understand a single word he's saying. All the memories are flooding me, I can't breathe. "Hinata, you attended Yamanaka High School, where you were beat almost every day. Both your parents brought nothing but sorrow to you, I don't understand how you stand having their pictures in your house."

"Stop, stop it…stop" I manage to wheeze out a few words through the horrid chest pain, why won't he just stop!?

"Your father was fired from his job, and your mother followed soon after. I even heard there was a rumor at her work. Did you know your mother screwed someone besides your father? Maybe that's why he suddenly became so shitty at his job." He laughed into his palm. "I can understand a bit since my father was also fired, due to your mother's incompetence. Honestly, why couldn't your family keep their business within themselves, even going as far as dragging my family into your mess. I'll let you know something though. I know what it's like to live far from the warmth of a real family, however there's a big difference between us two. While I left my family, you were simply abandoned."

Naruto raises from the ground, makes his way towards me as I stand glued to the cement. "This is enough proof right? That I know your dark little secret of a past. As it was once said, the past doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes. And I am quite the poet." Flashes of the body Naruto pulverized the first day he approached me flash in my head, and suddenly I'm the one laying on the ground, soaked in blood and surrounded by the same group of girls from back then. My body trembles and my knees fail to hold me, I fall to the ground, my hands clutching the stinging pain in my chest. A feeling I thought I had forgotten. Naruto kneels in front of me, takes a hold of my trembling chin, and tilts my head to meet his eyes. His behavior opposes his previous words. A thumb crosses over my cheek; I failed to realize how wet they've gotten from the tears.

"Don't touch…don't touch me…" I whisper through soft cries. His face came closer to mine, and I felt a soft tap on my forehead. As if a switch turned, I took the box full of food, and slammed it against his face. While he was caught off guard, I made a run for it, quickly making my way towards the first girls' bathroom I saw. The happiest I was that day was finding that empty bathroom, that empty stall, and same seat I took a year ago. My past has caught up.


	8. Chapter 8

My heartbeat returns to its normal pace, I take six steps towards the door, each step adding to the weigh on my shoulders. By the time I reach the door my heart beats out of control once again. I hesitate and hate myself for it. I falter, take six feet back, and wait for my nerves to settle down once more. This cycle continues for the next hour, its like I'm back at Yamanaka High School, once I left the bathroom, I would surely be dragged back in. I take deep breaths, focus on the sounds, name the colors I see, and gradually my senses return.

I didn't go back to class that day, instead I made my way to the nurse's office, and spent the rest of the day there. Honestly, all that's missing now are my bruises, and knowing Naruto, they'll be sure to come. I wait a few minutes after everyone else hurries home before I go back to class and grab my bag.

I was caught.

Leaning on my desk was a tall figure, one I was faintly familiar with.

"Hinata, we need to talk." The black-haired figure spoke, clearly annoyed. "When are you turning in the fliers. You were supposed to hand them in today, and where exactly were you for the past half hour?" he yells with a low voice. "Just give them to me now, and I'll forget about it this one time." He scowls at me, hands in his pocket, waiting for something I can't give him.

"I don't have them." I can't seem to meet his gaze, and stare at my feet instead. "I gave them to someone else this morning, they said they'd drop it off at the student council office…" Naruto never gave them the fliers? He did it on purpose, didn't he? I should have never trusted him.

"Who?" he drops his shoulders, clearly disappointed.

"-that…it was Naruto…" he immediately ridicules me, and chuckles lowly.

"How could someone so smart make such a stupid mistake. Naruto can't be trusted to do such basic tasks, it's too much for his minute brain." He sighs deeply, "All right, let's go, I've got a feeling he's still in the building." He reaches for my arm and I feel slight pain at the tight grip.

"Wait! No, I don't want to go." I dig both feet and pull back as hard as I can. "I don't want to see him- "the clear sound of the wooden door sliding behind me sends cold goosebumps throughout my body.

"Ah, I was right, see? He's still here." His face strangely relaxes, while holding a mocking smirk.

"What are you guys doing?" I trace his gaze to my arm, the one Sasuke is still holding. "That's mine." He trudges forward, takes my other arm and violently pulls me towards him. Sasuke refuses to let go, and I'm suddenly caught in a tug-war.

"Give me the fliers first." Sasuke tugs me towards him, and I fall into a tight hug.

"Bastard" Naruto releases my arm, goes to three different desks and takes out piles of the fliers I made last night. "Here" he gives a final tug, and I lose the surprising warmth. Without a second thought, Sasuke takes the fliers and leaves the classroom.

It's suffocating. I bite my lip, and unconsciously shift my gaze continuously.

"Hey, you know right?" Naruto closes the distance between us and presses me against my own desk. He holds my waist in his hands, and without hesitation lifts me, placing himself between my thighs. I know my face is turning shades of red and shamefully hide myself within his broad chest. "You threw food at my face, and got my clothes all dirty, so then- I had to wear my gym uniform. You even left me a bruise, look." he lifts my face, holding both of my cheeks in each hand. Indeed, a bruise formed slightly below his chin, it looks painful. "I have to pay you back for that, y'know." He smiles wickedly and tilts my head back.

"It hurts!" I press against his chest. His teeth sinking deeper into my skin, taking a bite out of my jaw. "Enough-!" He removes his teeth only to sink them on my shoulder, this time with a hand on my back pressing me closer to him. Instinctively, my hands tightly grip onto his hoodie, trembling uncontrollably. After what felt like hours, he finally stops. The classroom seems to have transformed into a sauna, and a weird air lingers within. Thumping from Naruto's chest reaches my hands, and from the beating in my ear, it seems to challenge my own. I feel caught it a trance.

I become possessed, drunk on the strange atmosphere, my hands lower to the hem of Naruto's hoodie, and with a mind of their own, they slide to feel the hot skin beneath the single layer of clothing. Naruto grunts, and drops his head on my shoulder, releasing a broken, breathy moan when my hands graze his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

They continue to descend lower, until Naruto pushes me away.

"Don't get too carried away, you pervert." I can hear glass shattering as I'm brought back to reality. What am I doing to him? And in a classroom? Are these teen hormones? "C'mon it's getting late; we're sleeping at my house tonight."

A/N love the reviews, keep em coming. Next chapter will be wildin'.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked for a few blocks, when the buildings started stretching and more people appeared. I began to wonder if we were really going to his house, or if he was taking me somewhere else. My curiosity, however got the better of me in the end, and I willingly followed his steps.

Once again, I felt stares piercing my back even as I walked steps behind Naruto, it's like they know we're not supposed to exist together. I almost change my mind before he finally stops, and I bump into his back.

"We're here." He turns towards a large building, with its own doorman. I stare at him, doubting this is his home, until he greets the doorman and he greets him back amiably. "C'mon, my place is somewhere in the middle, it has a pretty good view." A pretty good view, huh? I'm pretty sure the view looks great from any floor at this point. It's somewhere in the middle of the city, and there's movement everywhere, venders on the street, cars stirring in every direction, and people hustling like working aunts.

Once we reach the elevator, Naruto presses the twenty-sixth floor, and just as the door was about to close, a large hand slides within the two doors, forcing them open.

"Almost missed it, huh?" a man in a fancy black suit, and carrying a briefcase makes his way inside, followed by a large group of students- still in their gold and white uniforms. By the looks of it, they're from Yakamana High School, my old school. I walk as far back as I can, afraid they'll notice who I am. Even if they don't know me personally there's a chance they've seen my face from the pictures taken back then.

"Fuck…" the elevator is covered in mirrors, and I can see them starting to glance around. One of them catches my eye, and I quickly move further back, bumping loudly on the glass mirror behind me. Naruto seems to notice and glances back, he turns around and understands. He gently bends down and whispers softly in my ear.

"You okay?" he places both hands above my head, leans against the mirror, and blocks the view from any of the students in the elevator. "Just look at me." His breath tickles my ear.

"Okay." I unconsciously hold my shoulders. Hoping the shaking will stop, but instead I begin to feel smaller, and sense the lack of air with each breath I take. I Hate it. Laughter fills the elevator, and suddenly I'm back at school.

The elevator slowly fades, and the laughing intensifies, a dark alley appears, and I see someone run past me, the same uniform, the same long straight hair…and the same expression. She stops a few feet away from me, as the laughter intensifies books are flying in the air, landing by her feet. From every direction, dark figures emerge, one reaching for her hair, the others pushing her and shoving her until she falls on the ground. One kicks her, and she opens her mouth, without a sound coming out. Cold chills run through my body, and I don't feel myself breathing.

"Hey, relax." A faint voice breaks the memory, almost as if I was dragged back to another world, I look up. Naruto's face is full of concern. He presses his forehead against mine. "Don't go there." His glistening eyes glue me to this world. My hands find comfort on his hoodie once more and remain there until we enter his apartment.

"You can take your shoes off; I have an extra pair of sandals there. Use them." He points to the carpet that reads 'welcome' in a weird type of cursive. I look around his apartment, we're not all the way up. But I clearly see the view from the outside, with almost zero obstacles in the way. I walk towards the large windows and glance down at the traffic below. For a view like this, Naruto must be paying top dollar, not to mention he lives here alone. From the looks of the gray wooden floors, smart appliances and the tidiness of the living room, I would say he either makes more than I thought, or he was born with a sliver spoon. The only strange thing seems to be the lack of pictures on the wall, more specifically family pictures. In a way it gives off a cold air, lacking the warmth of familiarity. I guess he has problems with his parents too.

"Since you didn't bring any clothes, you can use these to sleep." I nod at his proposal as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait, what? I'm not sleeping here." I march towards him, taking the clothes and shoving them onto his hands. "I'm going home after we clear things here." He tilts his head and smiles kindly. I get immediate goosebumps.

"You owe me. Twice now." He holds his hand up to my face, "Once for throwing food at my face and leaving me this," he points at his bruise with one finger, "and second" he holds up another "-for earlier, I saved you." He quickly connects his pointer finger with his thumb and releases It directly on my forehead.

"What the hell?!" why does it hurt that much? It's just a finer. "Damn it" I whisper under my breath, holding my head in my hands. I threw that food because it was the only thing I could do, and I'm not taking it back. He was being an asshole and deserved it. No doubt.

"Stop that." He flicks my forehead once again. The final string is cut, and I swing my fist, full speed, this time I'll make sure it connects with his stupid face. "Nice try, but I took classes on handling minions like you." He catches my fist in one hand, and the other when I swing again. He pushes me back, and I push back with equal force. It seems to go on forever until the doorbell rings, and echoes in the suddenly empty apartment. "It's here." He pulls me, using my own momentum and swings me on the sofa besides us. I fall without much of a fight, and speedily turn to follow his back. He exchanges a few words with the person behind the door and closes it after a few minutes. A delicious aroma hits me like a wave when he swings the door.

"Food is here, I got brunch and dessert." Wow. Wow. He brought ramen noodles again, along with fresh Cinnabon's. My stomach grows feet, and in a few seconds, I'm sitting on the table, with a plate full of food. But, its weird. Didn't he say he could cook? Why is he paying for delivery? He was throwing me under the table for not cooking, yet here he is, ordering food like it's nothing.

"I have questions for you." He lifts an eyebrow and puts his chopsticks down. "I though you knew how to cook, did you lie? And, you live here alone, yet you act like your having money problems, though its obvious how that's not the case." I sit back, waiting to see what kind of response he'll give.

"I'll answer one. I know how to cook; I just choose not to. Besides there's no need for me to cook, it's just you and me eating now. It'd be a waste of ingredients. Besides, it looks like those small breads are enough to satisfy you." He chuckles mockingly, "Don't deny it, you were practically drooling at the sight of them." He hands me a pair of chopsticks, "There, eat now. No more questions."

"I only asked two questions, and the second one is a yes or no questions. Are you rich or not?" he looks up at me, he's starting to get annoyed. "I mean, just look at the size of your tv, and this place looks really clean, do you have a maid coming in here to clean as well?"

"Cut it out, use your mouth to eat."

"-I mean honestly, you don't have to hide it, there's nothing wrong with- "he slams his hand on the table,

"If you don't stop, I'll use _my_ mouth to stop _your_ mouth, understand?" I hesitate, taken a back, fine. If he doesn't want to tell me anything, neither will I.

"Fine. Keep your secrets."

After eating we sat down on the coffee table and did our homework silently, it got awkward enough for him to turn the radio on and break the dead silence. We studied until the sun was long gone, and we both developed headaches. "let's call it a day. I'm going to shower first, use the tv if you want."

I decided to snoop around after flipping through a few channels. I left the tv on, in case he heard me, and opened anything that was closed. Five minutes into it all I found were batteries, random papers, and a few pens here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least not in his living room. I took the search party further into his bedroom, and looked under the bed, in the small table stand next to the bed. I was about to give up until I closed the drawer in frustration and saw a picture fall to the ground. It was someone that resembled Naruto enough to call him his father. He was wearing a coat with the same emblem my own father and mother carried on their uniform for work. Was Naruto's dad working with my parents at some point? If so, then they must have known each other, or at least have run into each other once or twice. I carefully place the picture back in the drawer. With more questions than answers in my mind. I wait to confront Naruto.

A/N lol I lied. Not much wildin' this chapter, it was longer than It was supposed to be…next one for sure…


	10. Chapter 10

When the bathroom door finally swung open, I made sure to arrange my thoughts, organize them neatly, and cautiously.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" He spoke as he dried the wet ends of his hair.

"I'm not sleeping on the same bed as you, and I have a few questions. This time, I won't allow you to run away."

He seemed taken aback but dismissed any trace of surprise in seconds.

"Hinata…" he stepped closer, his lips caressing my cheeks, " Who's running away?"

No...I won't get taken along with him this time.

"You said you were _there _when it happened. That I ruined your family's life. You're supposed to hate me, yet today...you helped me." I grab his collar, force him to look straight at me. "Why? When did this all happen and how?"

"Hinata...sometimes I wonder if you're pretending to be ignorant or if you're really that naive." he pulls his shirt back and tosses my hands at me. "If you really want to know that bad, I'll tell you. In exchange for something of course." He widens his grin of mischief.

"What do you want from me? I don't have money. I don't have anything of worth under my name."

"Don't worry, there will be a time when I need to use you, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Well, where shall I start? From the very beginning probably?" he taps his finger lightly on his lip, his eyes searching the room. "Well, we didn't meet last year, that's for sure. Hmm, yeah. I'll start when we actually first met."

"-I had already known about you before we met in person. I often visited Konoha Hospital to visit my sickly mother. She was always in and out of the hospital, and with my father being a doctor there, it's natural that I would often spend the nights there as well."

"The same Hospital my mother and father worked in, correct?"

"Yes. In turn, your parents would bring you along when they exchanged shifts, or for some other reason. I wasn't sure."

"It wasn't a coincidence that we met. When my own father wasn't at my mother's side...yours would come by quite often. He spent his breaks speaking with my mom, they spoke about a lot of things, none that caught my interest. Well, they did mention you once or twice, but rarely. It almost lacked in the conversation that you were mentioned so little.

Let me ask you, did you think your father ever truly loved you or your mother? I'll tell you now in case you ever wondered. It was months after my mom was too critical to come home, your father came into her room a the same time.

My mom always kicked me out whenever he showed up and said they needed to speak grown up to grown up. Well, I left, or at least they thought I did. I hid inside the cabinet I had cleared out the day before. At first, I just heard them talk about boring things like the weather, food and then I heard your name being mentioned by my mother, which I thought was odd.

There was a moment of silence, I thought they had figured out how I had stayed inside the room but, after a long silence, I heard your father say, clear as day.

"_I hate them. If it weren't for them…_"

I wondered what type of expression he was making, after all, it was like he had puked those words through his mouth. But when I peeked through the door, I saw it all. Your father's hands entwined in my mother's hair, and her sickly stuck to his shoulders. You know what that meant right?"

He smiled wickedly, "Your mother was left behind, and so was my father. All because your father was imprisoned by you and your mother. Think about it, if you hadn't been born, then your father would have found someone else, and stayed out of my parent's marriage.

As a result, you are here now, without a mother or father, and I stand next to you, with a dying mother and a bastard father."

"Even though we never spoke, besides a forced hello our parents dragged out of us, I had learned to hate you. For a moment I agreed with your father.

The second time we met was years after- when you were in Middle School. It was after I had finished tutoring- and was on my way back home. It was then that I heard a group of girls cheering and laughing...along with soft cries.

Well, fate certainly finds ways, as it turns out those cries belonged to none other than you. I saw the way they pulled your hair, they held it the same way your father's hands had entangled with my mother's hair. You wailed when they kicked you and punched you, yet you remained completely silent other than that. I thought, 'she must have developed a way to escape it', you were mentally absent from the scene, weren't you? You were beat until your mentality was no more than an empty void.

At the time, it had been so long since I last saw you. Seeing you like that...I guess one would call it to pity? You were getting what you deserved but from the wrong hands. Bruises heal, however, what I wanted to leave were scars. The type that stitched onto your mind forever."

Hmm, but something felt off, I decided not to act yet, I needed to plan before I delivered the final blow."

Everything...since the beginning he knew. He saw what they did, and left me there. I can't believe I ever thought he was protecting me...that maybe deep down a little part of him cared for me. All he wanted was to screw me over himself.

Forget it.

I got up and started making my way towards the door, it was like a sudden rush of adrenaline attacked my veins, I could feel myself shake in a cluster of emotions.

"Wait." Naruto shut the bedroom door closed from behind me, "I'm not done yet."

I paused, this is the last time I let him get his way.

"By the time we met again last year, I learned your mother had passed. It was fate once again, deciding to move the wedges of life on its own...I heard how she was planning on leaving both you and your father, the same way _he _did in the past.

I know she tried to tell you everything that night. Before she paid you a visit she made sure to tell my father as well and after you everyone else. He didn't like that. When she came back home, _somehow _you were there all alone, _somehow _someone had broken in...and _coincidentally _your mother showed up in just enough time to save you. All it took was her life.

To everyone who didn't know about her struggling relationship, this was a tragic ending to her life and a tragedy that would scar you for the rest of yours. It was then when I decided, like mine, your life had punished you enough. You did nothing to be born and did nothing to receive punishment. It all just...happened."

"Hinata, our fates have entangled with each other more than once. You've somehow made your way back into my life. I believe there's a reason for that, and until I find out what, I'm not planning on letting go of you anytime soon."

I can't help but scoff at everything. He's come up for an excuse to blame everything on me and make himself the victim.

"You're a hypocrite." I slam my elbow against his stomach, throwing him off my back. "I'm to blame for your parents' break-up? Are you joking? I could twist this around and the say the same of you if _you_ weren't born your mother would have abandoned your father as soon as she could. She would be rid of the burden you left her. My parents might have still been together today, alive and well.

But there's not telling. They acted like spoiled kids, selfishly and greedily taking more than was allowed of them, and in turn, you and I were forced to suffer. Naruto, I don't believe I am to blame for anything my parents or your parents did. They had their own choices, as we do today. In the past, it's true I was bullied and was an outcast, however, I decided to move. Leave behind my previous life and start a new one. I never blamed you for anything.

…

Yet you...all this time. I never lifted a finger against you, nor sought you for vengeance. But, you enjoyed seeing me in pain."

I'm so confused, and angry and sad. These emotions swirled within me like a mad twister, I couldn't stop my eyes from crying.

"I don't care anymore. You can tell everyone how I was beaten at my previous school, tell them about my dead mother and cheating father. In the end, I'll leave again and you'll be the only one left once more." I swung the door open with more than enough force, causing it to bounce back from the wall.

"Hinata, you can't leave." Naruto follows behind me.

"Watch me." I put on my shoes and swung my bag around my shoulders.

"It's storming, there are zero cabs at this time, how do you plan on getting back? Besides we had a deal."

"Screw you and the deal. I already told you. Tell them for all I care, I'll go study abroad." I had made my way onto the elevator after I slammed his door shut. It felt good. I felt like a heavy load had been taken off my shoulders. So what if he knows? He's just another person trying to drag me back into the past. Forget it. I already decided to move forward.

As I walked outside, the rain calmed and fell directly onto the earth. Almost as if clearing a new path. I moved on once again.


	11. Chapter 11

The homeroom teacher patted the front desk. A gentle smile resting on her once clattered in student screams, yawns, and small talk came to a calm silence. "We have a new student joining us today, " she pauses and glances at the door, "you can come in now, please introduce yourself."

The wooden sliding door echoes in the dead silent room, from outside a small shadow appears. Pink strands of blossomed hair peek from the door's small gap-much like the first spring air- quickly drawing everyone's attention.

"Whoaa...it's pink...like the blossom petals!" the class excitedly discuss the rarity.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Haruno, Sakura. Nice to meet you." she stands tall and sends a soft smile to the entire room.

_Not here..._Sakura concludes as her eyes complete roaming and searching the new faces in the classroom. _I should find her fast...I'll start by asking around._

"You can take a seat next to Sasuke." A boy a few rows down glances up for the first time since she's entered the room. _Ohh, a hottie._

"Hi, Nice to meet you, I'll be your neighbor from now on." she holds her hand out for an uncomfortably long time, before finally giving up and pulling back. _Forget it, he's a jerk! _

_But...at least I have a window seat. _Sakura sets her gaze to lose and slowly drifts away into the early morning outside. She forms shapes with her mind from the white clouds, and unconsciously allows a soft warm smile to form on her pink lips, coincidentally a ray of light joining her in the warmth. Her head soon rests on her forearm, and it doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

…

_A soft hand grips the bag's straps, and timid feet meet wait at the school gate. _

What if he's told everyone by now? If I walk in there, and everything repeats...I don't know if I'll be able to continue…

"Ahh, sorry!", two students apologize after bumping into me. They help pick up my belongings and continue towards the front entrance. They don't seem to recognize me, and their apology sounded genuine. Maybe, the news hasn't spread as fast as I'd thought?

The first period went as it always does, I met up with my small group of friends, listened in on their conversations and laughed along. Afterward, I met up with the student council to finalize the upcoming trip and then made my way towards my next class. Everything seemed abnormally calm. Except, I hadn't caught sight of Naruto at all. Did he decide to skip today? He's usually a little late but rarely skips an entire day.

When I finally went down the cafeteria, a headache pulsed awake, I rubbed my temples, massaging repeatedly, and even drank some hot honey tea to ease the pain that forged in my throat. I think I'm a bit tired from yesterday. I yelled pretty loudly at Naruto...and couldn't stop my throat from hurting, it felt like I slept with a knot in my stomach.

Another class passed by, this time it felt like there was no end in sight, felt like an hour had turned into a day. My eyes dragged and felt heavier each passing minute. The nightmares...they kept me up until the darkness in my room crawled away. I decided a bathroom break would help me wake up. But, when I walked down the hallways the floor seemed to move...my stomach churned.

I finally reach my destination and splash my face to wake myself up. When I hear a familiar click, I rapidly turn and face the bathroom door, my back towards the mirrors. Three girls stand there, their faces covered with paper masks.

"Who are you?" my heart beats wildly inside me. No. No. Please, not again. I can't-...do this again. "I don't want any trouble." I search for anything to fight. I find a plunger and quickly run for it. But, I slip before reaching it, hitting my head hard against the floor. I look up, the plunger a few feet away, but the girls have already encircled me. They laugh and point, while one pours a clear liquid over a hand towel. I make the effort to stand up, run away. My hands are pinned against the floor, a girl in each hand while the other sits on top of me, pressing the wet towel against my mouth and nose. "No. Stop it! Stop...sto..p..." My vision slowly blurs, their figures turning into blurry shadows. My back stings, I think I've been hit, my body curls forwards, and my sight vanished with a kick to the back of my neck.

"Remember where you came from." I could hear one of them sat before I finally lost consciousness.

It's dark...pitch black. I walk in this abyss until I see a figure hunched over. I walk closer, call out, but my voice is mute. It's deadly silent. The figure crouches down, and I can hear it- my mother's voice. It's been so long, the tears stream down my face.

"Mom" I reach for her, and time stops. I'm frozen, but her hand continues to move. She's with someone. Her long black hair covers the small figure underneath. I look closer and finally realize.

The child underneath...is me.

"Mom!" I scream frantically, "Mom!" my vision becomes blurry, tears continue to fall. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. It was my fault. All of it!" She turns, I think she's heard me?

"shh…" her face lightens up, she hugs the younger me, kisses her forehead, and silently lays down next to her. In the same position from that night. This time though, she looks peaceful, almost like she's sleeping.

When I finally wake up, I sense a weight has been lifted from me. The pain from earlier feels faint...I gather my surroundings. Looks like I'm at the hospital? No, the nurses' office seems more accurate. It's strange, I've been kicked once more, yet the betrayal hurts more. I can't seem to get a break.

"Hey, you're awake!" a worried voice calls from behind the curtains. "It sounded like you were crying earlier so I checked up on you but-" she looks away, her gaze seeming confused, "when I saw you, you had tears rolling down your cheeks, but you were also smiling…" she places her head on her hand, resting on the edge of the bed. "Was it a sad dream? Or a happy dream?"

I hesitate, even though I already knew the answer.

"Both."

"Ohh." the room fills with uncomfortable silence. I turn to look at her eyes. She's not wearing our school's uniform...is she new?

"Umm, sorry but who are you?" she seems weirdly familiar.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura, I don't know if you remember me. We went to the same school a few years back." I search my memory- still in a daze- I can't recall.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember." was she the one that ordered the others? I unconsciously distance myself from her.

"Don't worry!" her hands fly up, waving madly, "I know about what happened, and I'm here to help." she shrugs unevenly and her face morphs in discomfort. "-back then, even though I knew what was happening to you, I did nothing to stop it. I was scared if I stood up for you, then they'd target me as well…" she stands up and bows deeply. "I'm sorry"

"What? You don't have to do that. This wasn't your fault-" I lift her from her shoulders. My muscles pulsing from the sudden movement. "-and what do you mean you're here to help me? How?"

"Well, I'm guessing you were hurt pretty bad earlier right? I think I know who sent them…"

"I think I know who as well." Sakura's eyes open in surprise.

"You do? How-" The door swings open, we both turn to see who it is.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Sasuke, you were looking for me?" Is it for the field trip? Or because I didn't show up to the meeting?

"No, that." he points lazily with his chin. "It was annoying going around looking for you, I told you to wait by the cafeteria." he leans on the door, hands crossed. "All because I'm part of the student council I have to go around playing hide and seek with the new kid." he sighs.

"Let's go." you still need to fill out the rest of the transfer forms. Sakura turns to look at me.

"Hinata, I'll catch you later. I wrote down my number on the paper next to you. Send me your number later and we'll catch up, okay?" she pats my head and waves goodbye.

For some reason...I'm suddenly drained. They close the door, and I lay back, collecting my thoughts. Did Naruto send them? I've seen what he can do to others. What he's capable of. Even so, I thought after everything, he'd just leave me alone. Well, a part of me wanted to believe that. Ahh, thinking about it is no good. I should rest a bit more.

I rest my head against the pillow and stare at the white ceiling. What should I do now? I can't go through this again. It keeps getting worse...Maybe going abroad is the only option left. If I transfer to a different school, the cycle will continue.

I'll call aunty when I get home today.

"Hinata." My heart stops, and my stomach twists. I slowly turn to confirm the ownership of that voice.

"Naruto…" he's here. He steps into the room, without breaking eye contact, he sits on the stool next to me. A hand reaches out, and the room darkens. I instantly dodge it, move back as much as I can. "Don't" I manage to say, my voice shaking. I stare at the hand until it gives up, and falls.

"You think I did this?" he sounds hurt, I glance up to meet his eyes. He looks like a kicked puppy. "It wasn't me. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd do it with my own hands." he reaches out once more, catching me off guard. I twitch when his hand grabs my chin. "I didn't think it'd be this bad." He examines my neck, moving it carefully from one side to the other. "Take off your shirt," he orders, "let me see it."

I don't know why, but I can't refuse. I take off my sweater, and then the blouse underneath. With my back facing him, I hug the blanket, covering myself from feeling completely exposed.

"Hinata...I'm sorry." his fingers delicately caress my back. Sending chills throughout my body, I quickly shiver. "I'll make them pay. They'll regret ever meeting you. I promise." His lips graze my back, and his breath tickles as he speaks. "You have to promise too, you won't run away from me anymore. Accept everything I give you. From now on, I'll take care of you."

I sit there silently, without speaking a word, I turn and face him. Just a moment ago, I feared him, feared his hands. I was wrong. In the end, he never did anything to hurt me...He couldn't.

I tap his head with mine, meeting his eyes. I don't like seeing him like this. I can tell there's anger in his sapphire eyes. I grab his cheek, guiding him to meet my own, and slowly the fire in his gaze fades away. I'm the one in pain, but he's the one who looks miserable. I allow myself to fall into temptation. My lips -only a few centimeters apart from his- when I close my eyes I finally feel the sensation of his lips against mine.


	12. Chapter 12

He roughly snatches my- hand pulling away, "What are you doing?" he furrows his eyebrows. "Hinata...don't tell me you've…" he twists his head, his expression dried of emotion. "Hinata, you're confused."

I meant to show him how I felt through that kiss. It took me so long to realize myself and come to understand what I felt for him. Even now, when he says I'm 'confused' my chest... feels like it's tightly squeezed.

"Look, you're hurt and looking for some type of relief. You're confused, in a few days you'll realize you're acting like this because of what happened." he places a hand on top of mine. "I'll be there as a friend." he smiles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with his other hand.

I should tell him, I didn't develop these feelings today, I've felt like this since last year.

"Naruto you're wrong, I didn't do this because I'm hurt. I' ve-"

"-That's enough. I'm heading back to class. Call me if there's an emergency." he stands up and smilies coldly before he turns, heading out the door.

I think...I think I've been rejected? My eyes become hot, and before I know it the tears hit the blanket below me. I can't stop them from falling, no matter how many times I rub my eyes over and over again as the tears seem endless. I didn't think being rejected would hurt more than actual physical pain. Compared to the bruises and cuts in my body, his eyes lacking any warmth cut the deepest.

By the time my tears dried up the last bell for class rings, and the nurse is nowhere in sight. If she hasn't seen me, I still have a chance to escape before they call aunty.

I have to get home.

After changing back into my school uniform I raise my legs, quickly realized from the sharp pain, what a challenge simply getting out of the infirmary is going to be. I manage to shift both legs to the edge of the bed, slowly I press against the floor, allowing my full weight to fall on my feet. I attempt to take a step forward and succeed. Then I take another and another, but as I turned towards the other side of the bed, my leg twitches, sending sharp pain all through my spine. I quickly fell on the cold floor, my hands giving out as soon as they touch the tile below.

"Damn…mhm!" I try lifting myself, yet all I manage are a few inches from the ground.

"Hinata!?" I hear a light voice calling from above me, slowly twisting my head I see who it is. "What are you doing? You're hurt, and the nurse hasn't come back yet, has she? You haven't even been examined or treated." she heads towards me and surprisingly lifts me with the utmost caution and incredible strength. She begins turning back towards the bed and I almost yell out,

"Wait!" she looks at me, her pretty emerald eyes questioning me, "I can't be here and wait for the nurse. My best option right now is to get home."

"Go home? If anything you should be heading to a hospital. Listen, I'm no professional, but I _have _studied enough to know you're not in any condition to simply go home." she begins to drag me back once more.

"Please, Sakura, listen to me at least." she turns her face inches away from mine, "If I stay here, they'll call my aunt, she's responsible for me and she's at least a hundred miles away from here. She's on a business trip and even if she gets called she won't be back for a couple of days." Sakura looks at me, almost convinced, it looks like she's caving in. "I know how to take care of these bruises I have everything I need at home. Bandages, medicine, herbs, they're all home."

"Still...you're going to need help getting back, you can't even walk." she's right and I hate to admit my current weak state. Maybe…?

"Can you help me? At most, calling a cab is all I need." she immediately flicks my head hard, and smiles right afterward.

"I'll help you. But, first, we'll get you bandaged here, better to use these than the ones you have at home. Just in case." she sets me back down on the bed and starts searching through all the medicine cabinets and drawers.

As she explores the nurse's office, I feel the slight vibration of a phone. I feel through the covers and find my phone, a message popping up.

'_I'll pick you up after school. Don't go anywhere.'_

With one glance at the messenger's name, my heart decides to skip a beat, shortly leaving a hollow pain behind. I decide to ignore it and turn my phone off.

After dropping me off, I urge Sakura to go home.

I lay in bed for the rest of the day, lost in thought. Thinking back to the kiss from earlier. My fingerprints tap my lips, a soft reminder of his lips on mine. I try to remember in detail, the smooth sensation of the kiss. The beating of my heart, waiting in anticipation to connect with his. It just happened today, yet I feel the memory slowly fading as I remember what quickly ensued. His blank and cold expression, the way he said friend as if speaking to a stranger.

I think what hurt the most was the way he left me behind. My eyes water once more, a few tears sliding down. I'm so tired, I should just skip class tomorrow. I drift into the beginning of a dream when I hear knocking from downstairs. I immediately shot up, if it's my aunt I'm screwed. But, it doesn't make sense? I left before the school had a chance to call her, and I made sure to send messages to all my teachers. So who's downstairs?

The knocking becomes louder, and I grit my teeth as I head down, hopping on my good leg.

I reach the door, slightly opening in ajar when I catch sight of the person behind. I immediately slam it shut.

"Hinata, open up."

"Fuck…" my heart reacts to his voice, beating frantically. "Why is he here?" How do I get him to go away? He's probably mad from being ignored. I'll just apologize and see if that's enough.

I prop the door open once more, enough so we can see each other eye to eye.

"Hinata…" he looks at me with the same soft worried expression from earlier, "Let me in." his voice is soft but manages to send sends shivers down my back.

"I'm sorry" I avoid his stare, "My phone died, sorry if I missed a call or anything, but I'm okay now. So, you can go home. You didn't need to come all the way here." I press against the door before he can say anything else.

"I wasn't asking." he pushes through, and I lose my balance. However, right before I fall he holds onto the collar of my shirt and pulls me back up. I'm at my tippy toes, almost hanging in the air, from his tight grip. "If you were 'okay' you wouldn't fall so easily." he sets me down and hugs me tightly, whispering into my ear, "I already told you, accept everything I give you. And to stop running away from me. Also, I'm not an idiot, you turned your phone off, didn't you?"

A fit of sudden unexpected anger rises from within me.

"Accept everything you give me? When did I agree to that?! Why do you continue to follow me? Keep this up and I'll stop holding back!" If he's going to do whatever he wants, why shouldn't I?

"Holding back?" he's caught off guard and immediately backs away.

"That's right, so unless you want to risk it, go home." I shamelessly declare and challenge him dead on.

"Do it then" he scoffs, leaning calmly on the wall. "If you want to touch me, go ahead. If you want me to say pretty lies, tell me. Whatever you want. I'll give in today." His tone shifted from a playful mocking tone to a whisper.

"Don't forget, then." I remind him, "you were the one who came knocking on my door".

He tapped his head against mine, his cheeks slightly blushing. I turned around and led him towards the couch. He sat down obediently, watching me the entire time.

My thoughts raced from within, he's permitted me to do as I wish, anything I want to do, this is my time. I want to feel everything.

I sit next to him, gathering enough courage to move forward.

I start by running my hand through his thick head of blonde hair, I extend my fingers, brushing through his hair, It's softer than I remember. After stimulating my fingers with the softness of his golden strands, I feel the sturdiness from his neck and collar bone. My eyes observe Naruto's reactions, his cheeks are turning shades of red. I can't help but run my thumb across his blushed cheeks. I inch closer to him, completely entranced by his soft grunts and slight twitching every time I move.

"Naruto." I take his chin in my hand, place my lips on the side of his cheek, and make my way down his neck onto his collar bone. My boldness increases with the unevenness of his breaths. I dig under his shirt, feeling his muscles contract with every touch, and simultaneously inhale his sweet natural scent. I'm intoxicated. My body moves on its own as I lose control.

"Mhmm!" He breathes out in pain as I bite down on his shoulder. Remove my teeth and observe my mark. It looks nice on his skin.

I turn once more to take in his reactions and notice him slightly gasping for air, his eyes seem lost not focused on anything in particular. To the side, I note the tight grip he has on the couch. I smile.

My hand, once exploring his taught muscles, moves to the side, on his slim waist. I press against him with my body, and he falls on the other side of the couch. I call his name once more.

"Naruto"- his gaze returns, locking with mine. His eyes take on a darker shade of blue, like the deepest ocean. I inch closer, my hair laying on him, look deep into his eyes, searching for any sign of repulse, regret, disgust. "I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want to, tell me now." he looks down at my lips, and I almost regret asking for permission once more, scared he'll back down last minute.

He doesn't say a word.

I take his silence as an unspoken agreement, and finally, taste his lips once more.


	13. Chapter 13

His plump lips receive mine shyly, he retreats once and timidly meets my lips once again. I cover his top lip, coaxing it more than the lower. He's willing to meet my lips, but I can sense his lack of affection as we kiss. It's me who's pressing our lips together after each time we break to breathe. And it's also me who deepens the kiss, as I switch angles and indulge in the bittersweet moment.

Shallow breathing and a bobbing Adam's apple; his eyes seemed glazed over, and I wonder if he realizes what it does to me. It's like he's inviting me to continue, but then I catch a glimpse of his twitching and shaking hands. Is he holding back? Does he want to shove me away? Like before? Is he doing this because he feels sorry?

In the end, he's allowing himself to be conquered without completely accepting or denying entry. It feels like I'm forcing him. I gradually come to a stop, feeling rather disappointed and hurt.

"I'm sorry." I feel obliged to apologize, I unconsciously used his guilt against him. I wait for his reply, but it seems he's still catching his breath. Which is understandable, considering I went at my own pace. However, the longer I stare a wave of pride washes over me, proud of the mess I'd made out of him.

"You don't have to apologize" he sits up, wiping a strand of saliva running along the side of his mouth, down to his jaw. It makes me feel like doing it all over again. "I just didn't expect my body to react the way it did." He tilts his head back, and I catch sight of something that immediately makes my face turn red.

"Naruto, I think I got a bit ahead of myself. I don't remember doing that…" he shifts his head back to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It left a mark, and it looks like it might be bleeding a bit." I'm attacked by wild embarrassment as I finish my sentence. "I'll be back." I run away as I feel my face beginning to heat up.

"Wait-" he grabs onto me tightly, pulling me down onto the couch.

"Ouch…" a whisper escapes my lips. He hears it though, and stares at me, his cheeks still blushing slightly, but a seriousness takes over his expression.

"Don't go to school tomorrow." I froze. Almost laughed at his demand.

"What?"

"Stay here, and I'll bring you your homework for the day, I brought the homework from your other classes-" he goes off, regardless of my reaction.

"I'm not staying home. I'm going to school."

"Hinata. You can barely walk straight, and you're more vulnerable now then you were before." he holds my shoulders tightly.

"Do you even remember being assaulted? Does it have to happen more than once for you to understand?" _Shut up, shut up_, I repeat in my head, hoping my heart stops beating so viciously.

"I'm...going." The memories come back in a single wave, all of them.

"Hinata…" I can't hear him anymore. All that comes is laughter, and a burning sensation briskly covers my shoulders. I distance myself from the pain, thrust the hands away. I cover my ears, praying for the laughing to stop.

My chest hurts, and I can't seem to catch my breath. Slowly, everything becomes dark, I stop breathing, and the sounds fade into the background.

In my sleep, I dream of Dad. He's in his favorite chair, asking if I want the chocolate in his hands. Homemade by mom. I step closer, take the chocolate without a second thought. I unwrap the embellished sweet, ripping the golden wrapping and letting it drop to the floor. He smiles widely when I take a small bite.

"All of it," he demands. His face merging into a frown, still, a smile rests on his lips. I finish it in two more bites. My stomach rapidly begins to churn, rejecting the chocolate, I look up at Dad, his expression is emotionless, almost like a still painting. I fall to the floor, my hands encircling my stomach. I spew the chocolate out, tears in my eyes. I cry and reach for help. But dad just glares at me, disgust in his eyes.

"You're just like _her_." he turns off the light, and as soon as it turns off, it turns back on. This time, I see myself, my reflection. Me in the mirror laughs as she cries. I turn around, another I appears, another mirror, this time she's smiling, mocking me from inside. Anger erupts from inside me, and I thrust my fist against the mirror, shards fall as I remove my bloodied fist. The portal between us shatters, she steps out, smirks with a raised lip. We stare at each other, her eyes carve daggers into mine, we feel each other. The pain, the anger, and the repulsion of our weakness.

When I open my eyes, I think I'm still dreaming. I'm surrounded by the darkness, but the light from the full moon illuminates the room just enough. The window is open, and a cool autumn breeze caresses my skin, yet I'm not cold at all; Rather, comfortably warm. My hands embrace the heat source next to me. An unfamiliarity.

"Mmm, you're up?" a drowsy voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Naruto? You're still here?!" I sit up quickly but am immediately brought back down, his arms sturdily holding my neck hostage.

"Let go...it's hot." I struggle, tugging his sleeve and hands.

"Hinata, I'm mad. Mad." his eyes remain closed as he speaks. "You had a fever." his arms tighten around me closing the distance between us, "I got scared when you wouldn't wake up." I feel his breath on my ear. "You probably couldn't tell because of everything that happened. But this is proof that you can't handle it all on your own." I turn away. I've been fine so far. "You'll listen to me from now on right?" he drags me closer, nibbles lightly on my ear.

"Stop…" he bites harder, "Naruto..." My ear burns as his teeth scrape over roughly. I can't stop flinching, each time his tongue licks over, and his lips suck at my ear. I'm shaking uncontrollably from such a simple technique.


End file.
